


Somewhere, Anywhere, Everywhere

by CapPeaches



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Boys, Diners, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of drugs, On the Run, Percy is a Dork, Road Trips, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Waffles, first chapter is super short, i changed the title 30708279865 times omggg, i'm terrible with titles oKAY, like MEDICINE DRUGS, mentions of diseases, nico doesn't sleep much but whatevs, nico has the hots for percy, percy and his blue pancakes, percy is an oblivious dork, runaways - Freeform, sleeping disorders.... i gues???, waffle house is amAZING, wills there too and he's p gr8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapPeaches/pseuds/CapPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Nico is awoken in the middle of the night by none other than Percy Jackson. Normally, Nico would be happy at this moment, except Percy's asking for Nico to runaway with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air is crisp and cold. The leather seats of the van are icy to the touch, he shivers as his fingers dance along the ripped fabric. Reaching for the map, he opens it to mark off where he wants to go and his destination. He rips the cap off the blue sharpie, marking an _X_ over multiple cities. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a red key.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the door creaking open and shuffling cuts through the air, waking Nico from a peaceful sleep. He complains with a sleepy groan, lifting his head off the pillow to get a small glance at the crack in his door. No lights had been turned on and the noises stopped. Nico drops his head back on his pillow, attempting at sleep, and is jarred awake once again by the loud shuffling.

What the hell keeps waking him up? Maybe Hazel came home early? Maybe someone’s broken in? He decides to leave it alone, he doesn’t care much about anything at the time besides sleep. His eyes slowly close as his face hits his pillow once more.

“di Angelo! Wake the hell up, sourpuss!” Nico is shaken by cold hands. His eyes peak open and meet a blank face. He cannot comprehend who it is for a while, not until he wakes up a little. Nico sits up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Th’ fuck, Percy?” Nico squints at his long-term crush.

Percy smiles. This guy is always smiling. “Come on, let’s go someplace fun. Someplace far away.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Percy gets up from his crouched position next to Nico’s bed and begins searching through his small, shared closet. He stands there for a while, eyes searching each item messily thrown in. He finally moves, pulling out a grey backpack.

“What the hell are you doing?” Percy ignores him.

He grabs clothes off the floor, rummaging through the dresser-drawers and closet. The bag is stuffed, clothes pooling out of it. Percy places it at the foot of Nico’s bed.  “Money. Where do you keep your money?”

“Go home, Percy.” Nico groans out, reaching for his alarm clock. _3:17_. “It’s 3 in the morning.”

“So I’m guessing that you’re _not_ busy?” Percy says with his back turned to Nico, attempting to fit a few more clothes into the old duffel bag. Nico could tell he was grinning. The hint in his voice would make any girl (or boy, in his case) swoon.

“Fair enough,” He agrees, and Percy turns with a hopeful smile. “But I’m going back to sleep.”

Nico pulls the blanket over his head, blocking out any of Percy’s protests. Any other time of the day, he’d bask in the attention Percy was giving him, but now, all he wanted was for the green-eyed beauty to shut the hell up. And of course, being Percy Jackson, he would not take no for an answer, especially when he seems so enthusiastic about something.

Nico felt a heavy load fall on him and he thrashed, trying to shove a yelling Percy off of him. “Come on, you weenie! Rise and shine, it’s a beautiful day!” he sang, bouncing up and down, while Nico replied with “ _Fuck you and everything you stand for_.”

This went on for a few minutes before Nico broke, pushing Percy off the bed. The older boy crashed to the floor in a laughing fit and Nico threw his covers off. “ _Fine_.” he said coldly, glaring at Percy. “Fine, now what do you want, again?”

“Let’s run away.” Percy’s green eyes lit up in the darkness of Nico’s bedroom. “Together.”

Nico could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

Percy wanted to run away? With… him?

Nico managed a cold glare, rolling his eyes as Percy pushed himself off of the floor and continued to search the room. “Now, back to what I was saying: money. We’ll need money.”

“I never agreed to going with you, Jackson.”

“But you never disagreed either.”

Percy flashes him a dangerous, lady-killer smile and Nico just scoffs. Percy strides out into the hallway, a grin still lingering on his face. “Don’t touch the cookie jar,” Nico calls, and Percy lets out a sigh and  laugh.

“Cookie jar.” he murmured, shaking his head. “Of course.”

Nico slumped back into the comfort of his sheets. There was no way this was happening. Percy was a troublemaker, sure; but he’d never have the guts to do something like this, something as big as _running away_.

There was also Annabeth, Percy’s girlfriend, to think about. Those two were stuck together like glue; Percy would never just leave her like this.

Percy returned into Nico’s bedroom and grabbed the bag he’d stuffed to no end and headed out. The front door slammed shut, shaking picture frames hanging from the walls. Outside, the familiar sound of Percy’s 1083 GMC Sierra roaring to life made Nico jump up a little. A loud song interrupted the sort-of silence and Nico groaned.

Percy Jackson was a pretty unpredictable person. He was stupid, sarcastic, funny, and smart when he wants to be. Percy Jackson was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect son. He was the best friend everyone wished they had. Percy Jackson was a mischievous guy that everyone loved, not a guy that wants to run away with Nico di Angelo.

Nico sighed exasperatedly. He sat up in his bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Percy’s car’s engine still roared loudly, with Percy singing along to 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia. With all the noise, Nico decided it’d be impossible to sleep.

He peered over the his open closet door. His aviator’s jacket was missing.

He huffed out a sigh and reluctantly got dressed.

_This is stupid_ , Nico told himself, stuffing some things Percy had forgotten he’d need into a small bag and throwing it over his shoulder. _Percy is stupid._

“Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you.” Nico spat as soon as he got into the passenger’s seat. “I’m doing this because you packed up half of my clothes, took my money, and had no intentions of leaving my driveway.”

Percy smiled triumphantly and pulled Nico into a hug. “Ah, you sure do love me, don’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Jackson.”

Percy pulled away and kissed Nico’s ear, causing the kid to burn red and turn to the window. As the car pulled out of the driveway and down the road, ico felt a pang of regret tug at his skin.

Why was he leaving?

He was leaving the only home he’d ever known all his life. He was leaving behind Hazel and Will, the only people he could consider his best friends.. He was leaving behind all of the people he’d learned to love over the past few years to be with Percy.

Nico shook his head. It was summer. Percy probably just wanted to do something a little crazy before they go back to school. He’d be back.

“Does Annabeth know?” Nico asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t want to risk getting Percy upset.

Percy’s green eyes narrowed and his grip on the wheel tightened. He managed a smile. “Nah. She doesn’t need to know. She’ll be okay.”

Nico nodded and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed a short message to his sister;

_Leaving with Percy. We’ll be back. Don’t tell Annabeth. I love you._

****  


He sighed with ease. Hazel was a kind person, she was so caring for everyone she knew; no doubt she’d be a little upset, but she’d respect his choice above all. His heart skipped a beat when she replied.

_Okay. Just be careful, Nico. I love you too._

****  
Nico finally let his head rest on the seat and basked in the cool air and music, and the  presence of Percy. A smile trickled across his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this lol

At six A.M., Will Solace texted Nico. 

_ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING??? RUNNING AWAY WITH PERCY MOTHER FREAKING JACKSON??? get back here now, doctor’s orders!! _

It’s not like Nico hadn’t expected it. Will was very protective when it came to his friends,  especially  Nico—ever since he admitted his crush on Percy to Will, and with Bianca’s passing last year, the guy had grown accustomed to making sure Nico was always okay. 

He tilted his screen out of Percy’s view, just to be safe if the topic of his crushing on the guy ever came up. His fingers danced along the cold screen swiftly as he typed his simple reply. 

 

_ He wouldn’t leave my house. I had no choice.  _

Percy’s fingers drummed against the wheel and he pursed his lips. Nico’s breathing steadied as he took in Percy’s tranquil state. 

Sure, everyone who’s anyone has seen Percy smile and look as happy as he can be, but Nico’s never seen him like this; a calm expression on his face that held such joy but also so much pain, like Percy had just recovered from a drug addiction but still longed for the feeling of a needle piercing his skin. Nico wondered for the millionth time what had made Percy decide to run away.

Nico’s phone vibrated in his hand. 

_ wait, he FORCED YOU?? DID HE HURT YOU??? _

_ No, you idiot! He pestered me. And honestly, I couldn’t let this chance go. _

Nico glanced nervously over to the driver, who started to hum along to the song blaring from the radio. 

_ dude that is so cheesy _

_ Stop.  _

Percy looked over to Nico, a thin grin on his lips when Nico sank further into his seat, pressing his phone to his chest. “Eyes on the road, Jackson.” he mumbled, looking out the window at the trees zooming by. 

Nico would never admit to anyone how nervous he was in a car with Percy, not even his sister or best friend. He felt uneasy after how Bianca died, and he felt like he would vomit at any minute with his crush so close to him, eyes flickering over to him every few minutes. 

“Alright, alright, Mom.” Percy snickered. Nico glared at him, sending him a mental message of ‘ shut the fuck up you beautiful idiot .’ Percy seemed to have understood and quickly shrugged, turning back to the road, quickly changing the subject. “Hungry?” 

“No place is open at 6 in the morning, Percy.” 

“Breakfast places are!” 

“What, you think Waffle House has blue pancakes?”

“Maybe blue waffles…”   
  


“You are so stupid.” 

The two laughed together; quiet, genuine laughter. It was short, a few seconds long, but it let the two boys relax a bit more. 

Nico spoke up first, still smiling. “So, where do you plan on going? It’s six in the morning and we are in the middle of nowhere.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Nico, we’re on the highway. Next exit has a Waffle House and McDonald’s.”

Nico nodded, resting his head against the window. The bumpy road caused his teeth to clank together, head bouncing a little on the window. His phone vibrated in his hand.

 

_ you know im not gonna stop. just don’t come back with aids or children. hazel says be safe. use protection. BACK TO BED FOR DR SOLACE. NIGHT NEEKS. _

_ OH MY GOD STOP IT WILL _

_ I LUV U _

 

_ SHUT THE FUCK UP _

Thirty minutes later, after singing two songs to his heart’s content while Percy whooped with excitement (“Sing it, death boy! I knew you had a smile in you! Yeah!”) and nearly drove off the road, they finally made it to Waffle House. Nico pouted when he saw that McDonald’s wasn’t open yet. Percy had patted him on the shoulder, pushing the boy forward into Waffle House. 

The smell hit Nico hard, and suddenly his stomach growled loudly. It smelt like bacon and maple syrup and creamy buttermilk nirvana. Breakfast Heaven. 

A pretty girl with short black hair greeted them, grabbing two menus and setting them down on the counter. Nico smiled at her and returned the greeting. 

Percy sighed loudly behind Nico, his hands drumming on Nico’s thin, bony shoulders. Nico tried shrugging them off but Percy wouldn’t give. “I have to use the bathroom.” he tried for, wiggling under Percy’s hands. 

“So do I, let’s go together!” 

Nico sighed.  Someone kill me. Please. 

Percy actually had to use the bathroom. Nico leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Last night was supposed to be the night he  actually  would have gotten a decent amount of sleep without having to take some kind of pill he couldn’t care to remember the name of. Hazel had given the small pill to him, told him to take it everyday―which of course, he didn’t―with a sad, concerned tone. 

He’d forgotten the pills. He hadn’t even thought about them until now, too busy playing out scenarios in his head (heated make-outs in the car, a confession, Percy driving him across country just to kill him and dump his body in a lake or something) when he was packing the important things Percy had forgotten or merely ignored. 

“Fuck.” he sighed. 

“Language!” Percy squeaked. 

“Don’t talk to me while you’re holding your penis. That’s gross.” Nico’s face pinched in disgust. 

Yeah. It’s gross. He doesn’t want to have a conversation while his crush pees. That’s just weird. 

Percy washed his hands when he finished, quickly drying them and running one hand through his messy black hair. “Jeez, you’re so bitter.”  he cringed, pinching Nico’s cheeks. Nico glared death into the troubled boy’s eyes. “You give the worst puppy-dog eyes.” Percy sighed, releasing Nico’s cheek and turning to exit the bathroom.

Nico reached up, gently brushing his cheek. He let his nimble finger rest on the spot Percy had touched, smiling to himself. 

_ What the fuck am I doing? _

Nico shook his head. He’s Nico fucking di Angelo. He’s the kid who thought he saw ghosts as a kid. He’s the kid who everyone was scared of. He’s not the kid that has crushes and blushes every time he’s touched. No way. Not him. 

Nico walked back to the counter, where Percy sat, already telling the pretty waitress what he wanted. 

“-with butter and extra syrup. And one more thing, can you make them blue?” Percy looked up at her with excited green eyes, practically tinkling. Nico rolled his eyes, grinning. Of course. 

“What? Blue?” she questioned, tilting her head.   
  


“ _Yes_.” Percy nodded quickly   
  


“I guess…?”

“Great!”

The waitress turned to Nico. “And you?”

Nico took a quick glance at the menu in front of him. He looked back up, quietly giving her his order. “Just waffles, please. And milk.” 

“Okay. That all?” 

Percy answered her with a polite smile. She walked off to the back, leaving the two teenagers alone. Percy spun around in his chair like a child. Nico couldn’t hold in his smile. 

“Aw, is that for me?” Percy teased, smirking down at the younger boy. 

“No.” Nico lied. 

“Yeah, it is.” Percy nodded, spinning around one last time before coming to a stop. He pursed his lips, staring straight ahead. He seemed to hesitate before speaking, quietly with a gentle smile. “You know, I thought you wouldn’t come, being you.”

“You took my money.” Nico stated, growling at Percy

“I know… still, I didn’t really expect you to come.” Percy laughed. “Thought I’d be stuck in New York for the rest of my life. Thank all things good for Nico di Angelo.” 

Nico blushed. He punched Percy in the arm, turning away. “Shut up.” he muttered.

Percy leaned on him, resting his chin on Nico’s shoulder. “You love me.” he purred, smiling against Nico’s jacket. 

“I do not!” 

“Everyone loves me!” 

“Not true. My dad hates you.” 

“That’s because he has a stick in his ass.” Percy giggled.

“You’re walking on thin ice, Jackson.” Nico warned. He tried shaking Percy’s head off of him, but the older boy wouldn’t budge. He snuggled in closer, nuzzling his nose into the boy’s jacket. 

Percy left Nico’s shoulder when the food finally came ten minutes later. If Nico were being honest, he missed Percy’s warmth, wanted it back, wanted to rest his head on Percy’s shoulder too. He’d never say that out loud, obviously. 

Percy’s eyes lit up with joy when he saw his pancakes. Nico guessed most of the excitement came from the fact that the pancakes were blue. He was practically bouncing in his seat as the waitress set his plate down in front of him, a big, childish smile on his lips. He quickly picked up his fork and knife and dove in, drowning his pancakes in syrup and eating it a little too quickly. 

Nico pinched his nose at Percy and ate his food and a slow, reasonable pace, unlike some childish people he knew. 

**  
It was nearly 7:30 by the time the two left. The air was cool and windy. The soft leather inside Percy’s truck was soothing. Nico let himself sink into the comforting feeling of cold leather, a half-full stomach, and the safety he felt with Percy Jackson by his side.    
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY GAY GAAAAAAYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter was mess and very short, yes, I know! I just put this together quickly; I barely had any time to work thoroughly on this, but the next chapters I promise will be longer. title taken from 'sign of the times' by three days grace.
> 
> reviews would be nice <33


End file.
